Now and Forever
by Lalenna
Summary: Ash kept his promise to return but he never said he'd stay. Now MaryLynnette must decide where her heart lies and not everyone will like her choice. Betrayal, lust, magic and darkness. Can they over come all to survive?
1. Default Chapter

A/N - This part is dedicated to one of my best friends, Steph for putting up with me writing this though our maths class in Yr9. She was the first one to read any of this and she was the one who encouraged me to continue writing though everything. This is also dedicated to Mr Cleary whos maths class this was written in, if he hadn't totally ignored me and Steph in the corner of the class this wouldnt have been written at all. Thanks Sir lol.

Disclaimer : Plot line is mine but all charaters belong to L.J.Smith. I wouldn't even bother to sue I'm that skint at the mo lol.

* * *

Part 1

Ash Redfern stood near the bottom of the grass covered hill staring up at the figure standing on the top. She dressed in pale jeans and dark tank top staring up at the stars. He stood watching her for a few minutes then glanced up at the midnight blue sky that surrounded her, hanging just as it had the year before was the planet Jupiter, it's light almost strangely bright to his vampire eyes. Just by looking at her he could tell that Mary-Lynnette had changed. He loved her more then anything else in the world, but the questions that formed in his mind scared him. What if she'd moved on? What if she didn't want to be with him anymore? What if he wasn't good enough for her? What if she didn't love him? He took one last look at her before disappearing into the darkness.

Mary-Lynnette Carter shook her long dark brown hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail, pushing several stray strands out of her eyes she looked back up at the stars. She glanced up at the planet Jupiter. It had been a year now since Ash, her soulmate, had left to try and make up for his dark past. She had missed him so much throughout the year, especially over the last few weeks, school had ended and she had nothing to do but wait and see if he would return. She couldn't wait to be with him. She was ready now. She hoped he had been able to change, to become a better person, but she wasn't sure if she could leave him if he hadn't. Mary-Lynnette took a quick look at her digital watch, eleven fourteen. She shivered in the cool breeze, the moon would be up in a few more minutes and its light would block her view of the stars but she didn't want to go back home yet. The lights of Burdock Farm glowed in the distance as Mary-Lynnette gathers her things and headed down the hill.

The farmhouse was in better repair then it had been the year before. Rowan, Kestrel and Jade along with Mary-Lynnette and her brother Mark, had fixed it up over the year. The hole in front of the porch had been fixed and the farm had had a fresh coat of paint. Mary-Lynnette fumbled for her key before letting herself in.

"Rowan? Are you in?" She called up the stairs after searching the kitchen and living room for her friend.

"Hi Mare, I'll be down in a sec," came Rowan's voice from one of the upstairs bedrooms. Mary-Lynnette headed into the living room and started to flick though the T.V. channels. Her mind wandered back to Ash, blond hair, lazy grin and ever-changing eyes. God she loved him. Mary-Lynnette jumped when Rowan spoke, "He's not here Mare." Rowan spoke as she walked into the room wearing faded jeans and black top. She hadn't changed a bit in the year that Mary-Lynnette had know her. Same trusting brown eyes and wise gentle look.

"That's not fair! You shouldn't read my mind like that." Mary-Lynnette mumbled, annoyed at herself for being read so easily.

"Sorry," Rowan replied. "For him not being here and for reading you mind." A small smile played around the corners of her mouth. "Though in my defence you were kind of projecting quite loud."

Mary-Lynnette sighed, "You do think he'll come back, don't you?" She asked, bringing her gaze up to meet Rowan's.

"Of course he will. He'll come back for you; he said he would didn't he."

"Thanks Rowan. I can't stay too long. I'm going to be late as it is. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay and if he still hasn't turned up I give you permission to kick him when he finally arrives." Rowan and Mary-Lynnette both burst out laughing.

"See you tomorrow Rowan, Mary-Lynnette called back as she reached the wooden gate at the end of the dirt drive. After a quick wave she headed home.

Mary-Lynnette had just lost sight of the farmhouse when she felt she was being followed. Several minutes later the feeling intensified. She was almost half way home when she heard a noise. A footstep. Then someone called her name. Mary-Lynnette spun around quickly, a smile lighting up her face. His black clothes make is blond hair seem like white moonshine in comparison. Her voice carried on the gentle wind as she whispered his name.

* * *

Ya'll know wnhat to do -PUSH THE BUTTON! 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Disclaimer: Nightworld and all the characters you know belong to L.J.Smith all else is MINE

A/N: Its been...a while to say the least. I'm hoping to get a load of stuff up in the near future, old and new. Its mad too see how much writing style has changed...Ive been sooooo good not changing anything lol...hopefully youll all enjoy even though some of it does read as well as my new stuff.

* * *

"Ash?" 

Ash smiled and then Mary-Lynnette was in his arms. "Goddess! I've missed you so much." Ash murmured into her hair. Mary-Lynnette pulled away, the tears that tracked her face shine silver in the moonlight. She knew he had changed. She smiled at him and then they were kissing. A pink haze filled Mary-Lynnette's heart and mind. A perfect moment, then Ash pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Mary-Lynnette felt Ash's body tense under her embrace.

"I heard something. Listen Mare be careful, okay. I'm dangerous to be around."

"What? Why? Ash, what's going on?" There was fear in her voice, but not the fear was for Ash not herself. Ash couldn't hold Mary-Lynnette's questioning gaze. Sighing he told her.

"When I left here, I wandered for a while and ended up in Vegas. Thierry Descourdres, he's the leader of Circle Daybreak, lives there. I'm a Daybreaker Mare, and for most of the past year I've been helping them try and find the Wild powers needed at the millennium. I'll explain all that later, the point is I've got most of the Nightworld after me, and if they hurt you to get to me I don't know what I'd do. So be careful. Please." The worried tone in Ash's voice scared her, as did the worried look in his eyes.

"Okay Ash. I'll be careful but what about you?"

"I'll be okay. It's you I'm worried about. I don't want you to get hurt," said Ash, quickly dismissing what Mary-Lynnette had said.

"I don't want you to get hurt either Ash. Why can't you understand that? I love you and I don't want to live if your not here too." Ash smiled.

"I love you too, always know that." He said taking hold of her hand, "I'll walk you home."

"I'll see you tomorrow," whispered Ash, before kissing Mary-Lynnette gently on the lips. Mary-Lynnette watched as he disappeared into the night, then turned and walked into the house.

"What time do you call this Mare?" Her father asked as soon as the door clicked shut.

"What? Oh my God," the clock on the wall showed one-forty-nine. "I'm so sorry. I was star watching until midnight and then I went to see Rowan I must have lost track of time. I'm sorry. It wont happen again." Mary-Lynnette could tell he was annoyed with her.

"I don't mind you out Mare, but after Jeremy going missing last year I just like to know you're safe. Anything could have happened to you."

"Okay Dad." Mary-Lynnette turned ad headed to her room. She wondered were Ash was, Did Rowan and the girls know he was back yet? If they didn't they would soon enough. Mary-Lynnette had just closed her bedroom door when her private line rang. She picked up the receiver wondering who would call her so late, or was it now classed as early?

"Hello?"

"Hi Mare, I've been calling for the past three hours. Where have you been? Out star watching?" A female voice came down the line.

"Hi Chloe," laughed Mary-Lynnette, "You must be the only person who rings their friends at two am."

"I can't help it if that's the only time I'm able to get hold of you. So where'd ya go and why do you sound so happy? It's scaring me." Chloe joined in the laughter.

"I've been out star gazing and the Ash showed up." Mary-Lynnette smiled to herself as she spoke.

"So the famous Ash Redfern returns. So when am I meeting him and giving him my seal of approval?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how long he's staying." Mary-Lynnette sighed not wanting to think about Ash leaving again.

"Oh well I guess I'll just have to wait and see then." Chloe sighed dramatically then laughed again.

"I guess so. I'd better go Chloe. I'll see you later okay." Mary-Lynnette said as she tried and failed to stifle a yawn.

"Okay Mare. I'll see you later. We're meeting at one right, are you sure you can get up for that time?" Chloe asked.

"I'll be fine. Bye Chlo." Mary-Lynnette hung up and collapsed onto her bed. Within seconds she was asleep.

* * *

Hit the button and let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Disclaimer: Nightworld belongs to L.J.Smith. Chole is my character but all others belong to Ms Smith.

A/N: Another chapter for you all...let me know what you think...I currently have 20 odd fics to my name but you always remember the first. It'll be great if ppl would let me know if its any good.

* * *

"Ash is back!" Jade exclamed inturupting Mary-Lynnette who had been telling them what had happened the night before.

"Yeah. I thought he might have come here last night." _Why hadn't he?_ Mary-Lynnette though to herslef.

"Maybe he thought that would be putting us in danger," said Rowan looking at Mary-Lynnette.

"You don't think he's left again do you? Because he thinks he's putting us in danger?" asked Mary-Lynnette.

"I don't know Mare. Maybe, maybe not." Rowan relpied giveing her the most honest answer she could.

"Mark, what are you and Jade doing today?" Kestral asked tryig to change the subject away from her brother.

"Well we were..."

"I've got to go," Mary-Lynnette interrupted. " I promised to see Chole today." Mary-Lynnette ran from the farmhouse just as the first tears started to fall.

_What if he's left? What if he never comes back? What then?_ Her mind asked her.

"Don't cry Mare. Pease don't cry."

Mary-Lynnette turned and ran to Ash.

"Why didnt you go and see them Ash? They're your sisters." Mary-Lynnette asked a few minutes later as they sat on the hill above Burdock Farm, Ash's arms wrapped around her waist keeping her close to him.

"I know I should have but...I do't know. I thought they might want me to stay and I don't belong here Mare, I never have and I don't think I ever will." Ash tried to explain.

"You want me to go with you to Las Vegas," whispered Mary-Lynnette.

"You're not safe here Mare," His voice told her he didnt want to ask her to leave everything behind for him.

"What if I decide to stay?" Her voice like her eyes were questionning.

"Then I'll stay too. I'm not leaving you again. Not ever." Ash stated. Mary-Lynnette smiled. She had known he had changed but she hadnt know exacly how much until now. When she had met him they year before he had hated her because he loved her and now he refused to leave her. She knew she didnt want to lose him either.

"Okay. I'll go."

"What? Really?" Ash's face showed his suprise. It was the first time Mary-Lynnette had ever seen him lost for words and caused her to laugh.

"Really. I just need a few days to sort thigs out."

"That's okay I have a few things to sort out too." Ash smiled kissing her quickly.

"Like your sisters, I hope." Mary-Lynnette said after breaking the kiss.

"Yeah. Will they be in now?" He asked wanting to sort things with them first.

"They should be, it's...Oh no. I've got to go Ash, I promised to meet a friend half an hour ago. I'll see you later okay." Mary-Lynnette rushed then quickly kissed him before running off.

"About time Mare." Chloe said as Mary-Lynnette slipped into thier normal booth at Briar Creek's only burger bar. Mary-Lynnette glanced at Chloe, they had en frieds for years and had known each other since they had been kids. Chloe had hardly changed at all, long oal black hair and bright lavender eyes, creamy skin and lips as read as blood. Mary-Lynnette was going to mis her.

"Sorry. I lost track of the time, I saw Ash again. I have some news." Mary-Lynnette said dcided just to tell her straight off.

"Yeah?" Chole noticed the change in Mary-Lynnette voice and caught her gaze giving her a smile.

"I'm leaving Briar Creek."

* * *

Ohhh...lol...hit the button..you kow you want to! 


End file.
